


light ended the night (but the song remained) [podfic]

by bookworm428, sarahphym



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Pinto de Mayo 2017, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm428/pseuds/bookworm428, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/pseuds/sarahphym
Summary: Zach’s coming into town, and Chris may or may not be dying to figure out what kind of visit it’s going to be this time. He’s bending himself over backwards to not have any expectations.





	light ended the night (but the song remained) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahphym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/gifts).
  * Inspired by [light ended the night (but the song remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826424) by [sarahphym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahphym/pseuds/sarahphym). 



**Length:** 37 minutes, 43 seconds

**Song Credits:** "Helplessness Blues" and "Third of May / Ōdaigahara" by the Fleet Foxes

**Mediafire link:[[MP3]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2asz4r4y4hzdylv/light+ended+the+night+%28but+the+song+remained%29.mp3) ** (35MB)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanwork, ever, after being in and out of fandom for almost two decades. I beta'd my good friend sarahphym's Pinto de Mayo 2017 fic and was inspired to make a podfic for her!


End file.
